Uncle Camster
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: For their 11th wedding anniversary, Zac and Evie leave Uncle Cam to watch their twin 10 year olds, 6 year old, and 1 year old while they enjoy an afternoon and evening to themselves. Of course, with Cam in charge, things might not go as planned. Future fic. Four years later, calling Cam Uncle Camster starts to spread.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, you all behave for Cam," Evie spoke to her three oldest kids.

"What about Josie, why don't you tell her to behave?" the six year old, Dylan, asked.

"She's asleep and she's still a bit too young to fully understand what we say anyway," Zac explained.

"Yeah, dummy."

"Nero, don't call your brother a dummy," Evie scolded.

"Sorry mummy," the ten year old said, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about them, Evie. Uncle Cam has everything under control."

"I sure hope so," Evie said, causing Zac to laugh beside her. "They need to be in bed by nine and don't stay up late watching TV like you did the last time they spent the night over here."

"They were fine."

"I beg to differ," Zac spoke. "You weren't the one who had to take them home afterwards."

"Okay, fine, I guess you've got me there. So they need to be to bed by nine, no junk food, don't let them die, anything else?"

"If they get exposed on your watch, you're dead," Evie spoke, her voice becoming menacing.

"Right. But hey, I've been doing this for over fifteen years, I've got this covered."

"You better. Okay, we're going to get going. Come here and say goodbye to us before we leave," Evie said, getting down to the level of her kids.

Sarah, Nero's twin sister, ran over to her mum and dad to give them goodbye hugs. Nero and Dylan, however, were more reluctant and tried to move away. Cam caught them and directed them towards their parents. "Go say goodbye to your mum and dad or you don't get a snack later."

After hearing their uncle say that they would go without a snack if they didn't say goodbye to their parents, Nero and Dylan raced forward to give their parents goodbye hugs. "I hope this is going to be a healthy snack, Cam."

"Of course it will be."

"Okay. I'm going to wake Josie a minute to tell her bye otherwise she might freak out when we're gone." Evie went over to the pack and play Zac had set up for Josie and roused the little girl long enough to tell her bye. She fell back asleep almost as soon as Evie turned away. "Bye Cam. Bye kids, I'm heading out to the car."

"I'll be out in a minute," Zac said.

"Bye mum," the kids yelled from the couch.

Once Evie was out of earshot, Zac turned to Cam. "It's not a healthy snack, is it?"

"Nope, it's ice cream," Cam replied in a whisper.

"Just don't give them too much sugar," Zac said, placing his hand on Cam's shoulder.

"I won't. Now go have fun."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye." Cam closed the door behind his long time best mate and turned towards Nero, Sarah, and Dylan. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

"We do!" they all cheered, jumping up from the couch and abandoning the show they were watching.

"Okay, you need to wait here while I go change. When I get back we can head out to the pool."

"Why can't we go to the canal or the open ocean? Aunt Mimmi lets us," Nero complained.

"Because I don't want you all super speeding away from me, Zac and Evie would kill me. Besides, your Aunt Mimmi can keep up with you, I can't."

"Then why don't we go to the Marine Park and go swimming with the dolphins like we do with Uncle Chris?" Sarah asked.

"He works there and can take you and your cousins there after hours so no one sees you. My pool is situated so the neighbors can't see it so we'll swim there, alright?"

"Okay."

"Now I'm going to go change. Don't burn the house down."

"You take all the fun out of life, Uncle Cam," Nero joked.

"I know, it's part of being an adult. Be right back." Cam ran up the stairs to his bedroom to change. He returned a minute later wearing navy swim trunks with white stripes down the side; his arms were full of countless towels.

"We don't need those, Uncle Cam. Mummy and daddy already taught the three of us how to use our powers to dry off," Sarah explained.

"Regardless of that, Josie will probably want to swim later and she can't use her powers yet. I don't want any of you three to try and dry her or me off."

"But I'm really good at it," Dylan tried to explain.

"I don't care. Now let's stop arguing and head out to the pool!"

Nero, Sarah, and Dylan were quick to race out the back door towards the pool. Cam stopped to pick up the baby monitor so he would know if Josie woke. By the time Cam got out, the three oldest Blakely kids were lined up at the deep end, ready to dive in as soon as Cam joined them.

"Hurry up, Uncle Cam," Dylan yelled.

Cam set the baby monitor down on the table and the towels on a chair before joining the kids at the deep end where they could all dive in. "On the count of three. One - Two," Cam paused to let the anticipation build. "Two-and-a-half," Cam smirked, earning glares from his best friends' kids. "THREE!" he exclaimed. They all pushed off and entered the water. When Cam surfaced he saw one pinky orange tail gliding through the water along with two dark blue tails, one just bigger than the other. The three kids surfaced in the shallow end while Cam continued to tread water in the deep end.

"Hey Uncle Cam, let's see who can hold their breath the longest underwater," Nero called.

"I'm not competing with you three in anything involving water."

"Then see which one of us can hold our breaths the longest. I think it's me," Nero said.

"No me!" Dylan exclaimed.

"No way, little bro, it's me," Sarah said.

"In your dreams, sis."

"Calm down. We'll see which one of you goes the longest but I'm not going to time it. Whoever stays down the longest wins, but don't push yourselves over the edge. You're mer kids, it'd be silly if you drowned yourselves."

"Okay, Uncle Cam."

"Alright. I'm going to go get Josie now because she's going to want to go for a swim too. Wait to start until I'm back." After seeing them all nod, Cam swam to the edge and heaved himself out, water dripping all over the place as he walked to the towels. He dried off enough so Josie wouldn't transform when he picked her up. She was just starting to wake again so he brought her out and placed her in the chair beside him where she was content to sit like a 'big girl.' "You three ready?"

"Yeah," they replied.

"Okay. Ready, set, go!"

Nero, Sarah, and Dylan all ducked under water almost as one. Josie clapped her hands together, watching her older siblings glide through the water. Cam kept careful watch on her and the older three in the pool to make sure none of them went too far.

It was about ten minutes later that Dylan surfaced. "I guess I can't hold my breath the longest," he admitted.

"It's okay, bud. Maybe someday you'll be able to beat them."

"You really think so?"

"All you need is a little practice," Cam encouraged. Dylan smiled, pulling himself out of the water and drying his tail off. He walked towards Cam and Josie and sat in the same chair as Josie, placing her on his lap.

"Maybe once they're done I can try practicing holding my breath. Who do you think is going to hold their breath the longest? I think it's Nero."

"I dunno, being twins they're pretty evenly matched."

"I guess," Dylan said, falling silent.

"Saha," Josie tried to say, her eyes falling on her sister.

"Yup, that's Sarah and Nero," Dylan said to his little sister, watching the water to see who would have to surface first. A few minutes later there was a splash of blue that broke the even surface of the water. Nero hadn't surfaced yet but he had to a few seconds later.

"I dunno - how she's - doing it," Nero managed through his big gulps of air.

"Obviously with magic," Cam said, earning a glare from Nero who was pulling himself out of the water and starting to dry his tail. He soon joined Cam, Dylan, and Josie in waiting for Sarah to surface.

"Neo," Josie called out to him. Dylan passed Josie over to Nero for a few minutes while they waited for Sarah to surface. When she did, she wasn't even out of breath in the slightest.

"You win fair and square, sis," Nero spoke, admitting defeat.

"I know," she replied, a smirk on her face from having beaten him.

"Swim!" Josie declared

"You want to go for a swim?" Cam asked Josie, she nodded. "Of course you do, you're Zac and Evie's kid. I have yet to meet one who doesn't love to swim. You want me to take her?" he asked Nero.

"Sure," Nero passed Josie over to Cam, she smiled brightly having spent a lot of time with Cam already in her first year of life.

"You ready to go swimming?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. Swim."

"Okay." Cam walked over into the pool with Josie, Nero and Dylan diving in as he did so. Josie dipped her toes into the water so Cam held a little mermaid in his arms. "Does she know how to hold her breath on her own yet or should we just put her in the little pool?" Cam asked.

"She can for a minute or two but you need to watch her," Sarah explained.

"Alright. Can you do this on your own?" Josie nodded. "Okay." Cam cautiously let Josie go, she took a little gulp of air before going underwater. Sarah and Nero ducked down to watch her and make sure she wasn't under for too long. Josie came up well before she ran out of air. Swimming was something that had come as second nature to all the Blakely kids because of their dad's ancestry and their mum's love for water. After allowing Josie to swim on her own for a few minutes, Sarah retrieved the small inflatable pool with a little water in it so Josie could sit in the water and splash around.

While Cam chose to stay by Josie in the shallow end, the three oldest Blakely kids swam around in the deep end. At one point when Cam glanced over at them, they had seemingly disappeared. "Okay you three, drop the invisibility," Cam said. Surprisingly enough, they all listened, but only to start splashing water up all around and on him. "Oi, stop it you three," he exclaimed. Josie, trying to copy her older siblings, also started splashing her tail around in the water.

Nero, Sarah, and Dylan quickly wore themselves out using their entire bodies to splash Cam and resorted to using their powers to throw balls of water at Cam and drop them over him.

"Hey wait, guys stop," Cam spoke. Cam's gaze was directed at Josie in the pool. The others turned and watched as Josie used both hands to levitate small bubbles of water. They floated up in front of her face where she would reach out to try and pop them, causing them to fall since she was no longer controlling them. Instead of getting upset, Josie started all over again to repeat the process.

"She's getting to be more aware of her powers!" Sarah exclaimed. "Here Josie, let your big sister teach you everything she knows."

"What about her big brothers?" Nero asked.

"Not now. We're going to have some sisterly bonding. You go bond with Uncle Cam."

"Alright," the boys agreed, taking Cam into the deep end with them while Sarah began to try and teach Josie how to use her powers. After ten minutes of Josie not listening to what she was saying because she just wanted to play, Sarah began to get frustrated with her little sister. "What's for dinner," she called down to Cam.

""Pepperoni pizza."

"Oo, can we get anchovies on the pizza?" Nero asked.

"Why?"

"Because we all love them," Dylan answered.

"You are definitely your father's kids. We can have it on 1/4 th of the pizza."

"No, more," Dylan objected.

"Half," Cam tried, earning more glares from the kids who wanted more anchovies on the pizza. "3/4 ths, but that's as high as I'll go." Despite the compromise, Cam continued to receive glares from the kids. "Alright, we can have anchovies on the whole pizza and I'll just pick them off."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"But we've got to get out of the pool now if we're gonna get dinner."

"Okay." Nero, Sarah, and Dylan agreed, swimming to the stairs to pull themselves out of the water. Cam picked Josie up and got her out of the water to dry her and himself off with towels. Once Josie had transformed, Cam handed Josie off to Sarah so the remaining water on his skin wouldn't transform her back.

"I'm going to go change before I order the pizza. All of you just wait in the living room," Cam said, entering the house. "And behave," he added as an afterthought on his way upstairs. "There might not be as many anchovies on the pizza if you don't," he called down from the top of the stairs. When Cam returned a few minutes later, the kids were sitting on the couch watching old reruns of iCarly. "I'm going to order the pizza now," Cam said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay."

"The pizza is on it's way," Cam said, entering the living room a couple minutes later, He went and joined the kids on the couch.

"What did you order exactly?" Nero asked.

"Large pepperoni and anchovy pizza, sound okay?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"I love anchovies," Dylan declared.

"Good." After the next episode of iCarly finished, there was a knock on the door. Cam jumped up off the couch to answer the door and get the pizza. Once Cam had payed the delivery girl, Cam turned to the kids. "Supper time."

Nero and Dylan jumped up off the couch and raced each other to the table in the dining room, claiming their usual places at the table. Sarah held Josie's hands to help her walk to the dining room. From there, Sarah put Josie into the high chair.

"Dig in," Cam said, opening the pizza box and placing it on the table.

"We need plates, Uncle Cam," Sarah complained.

"Oh, right. I should get those." Cam stood and got four plates out of the cupboard. He passed them out to the kids so they could get their pizza.

Dinner went fairly smoothly after Cam got the plates, he would feed Josie some of the baby food Zac and Evie had packed along with a few small pieces of his pizza. Josie was reluctant to eat mashed peas as she now prefered the pizza but Sarah was able to get Josie to eat more after she had enough pizza.

"How long until Josie can start eating all normal food?" Dylan asked.

"Probably won't be too long now."

"Okay."

"I'll probably let her have some ice-cream too later."

"Ice cream!" Nero exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, the snack later is ice cream."

"You're the best, Uncle Cam!"

"I know I am."

Once dinner finished, Cam brought Josie to the living room and set her in the bouncy seat her had gotten specifically for when he watched Zac and Evie's kids. She sat there and entertained herself while he rough-housed with Nero, Sarah, and Dylan.

CHCHCH

"Okay - this - is - ridiculous," Cam coughed out. Nero and Dylan were sitting on his feet with their arms and legs wrapped around Cam's legs, Sarah held on around Cam's neck, and Josie seemed to think it was quite entertaining.

"It's a good workout and good training for being a lifeguard," Sarah explained. "You get more practice carrying people."

"I don't think so. Time to get off. The Uncle Cam ride is closing for the day."

"Aww."

"Ah well, Uncle Cam can't do everything."

"Is it time for ice cream yet?"

"Not yet. Let's just settle down for a few minutes first."

"Okay." Cam, Nero, and Dylan sat down on the couch for a few minutes and Sarah went to get Josie out of the bouncy seat and then held her hands to help her slowly make her way around the room more steadily than she was able to on her own.

"Well, it's 8:30 now and you need to be in bed in a half hour so I think it's time to have some ice cream," Cam said, getting up.

Like at dinner, Nero and Dylan raced each other to the kitchen. Cam followed behind them as Sarah walked with Josie over that way and placed her back into the high chair. Cam pulled bowls and spoons out of the cupboard and placed them on the table before getting the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer. Once Nero, Sarah, and Dylan had their ice cream, Cam got himself some that he shared with Josie.

"When you've finished with your ice cream, go change into your pjs and make sure you clean your face off one way or another so you don't get ice cream on your clothes," Cam said, looking pointedly at Dylan who was sporting a chocolate ice cream mustache and beard.

"Josie's less of a mess than you are Dylan. And she's only a baby," Nero pointed out.

"Okay, I'll clean my face off." Dylan set his bowl down in the sink and headed to the bathroom to clean his face off. When he returned, Nero and Sarah were just finishing up their ice cream.

"You guys are staying in the guest room. Boys, you can change in there, Sarah, you can go ahead and change in my room. I'll get Josie into her pjs down here."

"Okay." The three oldest returned to the living room to grab their bags of clothes and then went upstairs to change. Cam took Josie and changed her into her pjs and a clean diaper in the living room where Evie had left her bag earlier that day. He gave Josie to Sarah while he got the pack and play that would function as the crib for the night up to his room.

Once everything was taken care of for Josie that night, Cam helped Nero, Sarah, and Dylan get set up. The normal sheets and blankets had been removed from the bed except for the bottom fitted sheet. They laid across the bed the 'wrong way' so they could all share the one bed.

"Goodnight," Cam said once they were all settled in for the night. "If you need anything more tonight, you just let The Camster know," Cam spoke as he was about to leave the room.

Nero and Sarah shared a look the way only twins can. "Uncle Camster!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Uncle Camster," Dylan added.

"Uncle Camster, Uncle Camster, Uncle Camster," they began chanting.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. You need to get to sleep, it's after nine. Goodnight. Behave. And let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Goodnight Uncle Camster."

Cam sighed as he turned the light off and closed the door, he was never going to live Uncle Camster down. He returned to his room where Josie was standing in the pack and play, waiting for him. "Time for you to get to sleep, little one," Cam spoke to her.

"Okay uncie Cam."

Cam went and picked her up. "How do your mummy and daddy get you to sleep now?"

"Book," she answered, pointing towards her bag which Cam had deposited by the door.

Upon further investigation in Josie's bag of clothes, bibs, food, and diapers, Cam also found a story book. He walked back over to his bed and sat down with Josie sitting on one of his legs. Cam opened up the book and Josie flipped to the page and story she wanted and Cam began to read. Just a couple pages in, Cam felt Josie's head rest against his chest. He closed the book and set it aside to bring Josie to the pack and play. He lay her down gently so he wouldn't wake her back up.

She curled up as soon as he lay her down then placed her blanket over her. He turned his TV on at a low volume and watched a little bit of a few shows while looking at his phone. After a while he went to make sure the lights were off downstairs and that he had locked the doors.

A few minutes after he returned to his room, shortly after 10:30, Nero, Sarah, and Dylan entered his room. "What's up guys? You should be asleep."

"A branch keeps hitting the window and it sounds like something's going to get us," Sarah said.

"So can we sleep in here with you?" Nero asked.

"I guess. C'mon up here," Cam motioned to the space on his bed that he wasn't taking up. They crawled up next to him and got comfortable. "Do you do this to your mum and dad?"

"Sometimes, on stormy nights."

"They let you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, let's get to sleep then," Cam said, flipping the TV off. The light sound of even breathing was the only sound in the house a few minutes later.

CHCHCH

The following morning when Cam awoke, he found three kids fast asleep in his bed beside him. He sort of chuckled remembering how a tree branch had supposedly scared them into joining him the night before. "One great big sleepover," he laughed to himself. He looked over to Josie and saw that she was awake and noticed that it was after nine. "Time to wake up," Cam said, sitting up.

Sarah and Nero sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. "Dylan, wake up," Nero said, shaking his brother. "He's always the hardest to wake up."

"Then no pancakes or eggs or bacon for him."

At Cam's words, Dylan instantly perked up. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Yay, Uncle Camster's going to make breakfast."

Cam groaned, remembering how he was now 'Uncle Camster'. He went and got Josie so they could all go downstairs for breakfast. While he cooked, the kids watched TV and played with their toys.

At breakfast, instead of giving Josie some of the baby food Evie had packed, Cam fed her the soft pancakes and scrambled eggs which she enjoyed a lot more than the baby food.

"Uncle Camster, when are mum and dad picking us up?" Sarah asked, placing her empty plate into the sink.

"Between 11:30 and noon. I think they mentioned something about all of you doing something together as a family for the rest of the day."

"Okay. I'm going to go change out of my pjs."

"Alright."

Sarah raced up to the guest room where her bag was to change while Cam, the boys, and Josie finished eating. After taking care of everything from breakfast, Cam got Josie changed while the boys went upstairs and changed, then he went to change.

They spent the rest of the morning before Zac and Evie returned to pick the kids up playing in the backyard running around, tackling Cam, and helping Josie walk around.

The three oldest got a kick out of calling Cam Uncle Camster every change they got. They would loudly declare, 'attack Uncle Camster,' 'get Uncle Camster,' or 'just plain Uncle Camster' every chance they got. Josie even started calling Cam 'Uncie Camer.'

"So this is where you've all gotten to."

"Mummy!" Sarah yelled, running to Evie.

"Hey baby girl," Evie said, hoisting her oldest daughter onto her hip. "Did you behave for Uncle Cam."

"Yes, we behaved for Uncle Camster. Where's daddy?"

"He was looking for you in the house. He'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Hey guys," Zac greeted, walking into the backyard. "Cam, did you behave for the kids?"

"I thought they were supposed to behave for me?" Now you're staying I was supposed to be causing trouble?"

Zac laughed. "I see you managed to not get the kids exposed," Evie said, setting Sarah down. "How about going and getting Josie?"

"Okay." Sarah skipped off to get Josie.

"So, Sarah called you Uncle Camster, did you say something to them about going to 'The Camster' if they needed anything or something like that?"

"No, they just figured it out themselves," Cam said slowly.

"Mmhhmm," Evie said, a disbelief in her tone as she raised a brow.

By now, Sarah had walked back over to Zac and Evie with Josie. "Uncle Camster told us last night that if we needed anything we should go to 'The Camster' and then we started calling him Uncle Camster."

"I knew it," Evie smirked.

"Okay fine. I shall now be called Uncle Camster, I know I won't live it down."

"No you won't," Zac laughed. "They're kids, what did you expect?"

"I dunno, it just slipped out."

"Uncle Camster, Uncle Camster, Uncle Camster," Nero and Dylan sang, running over to their parents and Cam.

"Uncle Camster let us go swimming yesterday afternoon and then we had pizza with pepperoni and anchovies and then a while later we had chocolate ice cream. He let us get on his back and he carried us around. And we all slept in his bed because the tree was creepy in the guest room," Dylan excitedly told his mum and dad everything they had done yesterday.

"You let them have ice cream? You said it was going to be a healthy snack."

"I may have lied."

"Cam!"

"Sorry."

"Oh well, they can have a treat every once in a while. They did behave, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess it's okay."

"And I had a chocolate beard from the ice cream," Dylan added.

Zac laughed. "I think it's time for us to get heading out," he said.

"Let's get your stuff from inside," Evie said, taking Josie from Sarah and starting inside.

Evie gathered the few toys that were in Cam's living room while Cam, Zac, and the three oldest went to go get the bags from the guest bedroom and the pack and play from Cam's room.

"I think that's everything," Zac said, carrying the pack and play down.

"Alright. Thanks for watching the kids for us, Cam," Evie said.

"Yeah, sure thing. Any time you need."

"We're going to stay at Aunt Carly's next time," Sarah said.

"And with Aunt Mimmi and Uncle Chris the next time after that. Then we can go swimming in the ocean and at the Marine Park," Nero said.

Zac and Evie laughed. "Alright, let's go," Zac said, ushering the kids out the door. "Thanks again, mate."

"Anytime," Cam smiled. He stood at the door and waved goodbye as Zac backed out of the driveway and down the road. Four little hands waved back at him until they were out of sight.

 **A/N:** So I'm really not sure where the inspiration for this came from but here it is. I tried to pick names for Zac and Evie's kids that held some sort of significance. Sarah being named after Evie's mom, Nero is from Nerissa you just drop the -issa and add an o, Dylan means sea or something along those lines, and Josie was really just a name I felt Evie would give her daughter.

I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought or how I can improve on my writing, I'm a creative writing major so it all helps. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've actually always wondered why people follow things of mine when I mark them as being complete with just the one chapter as a one-shot, but I guess this time, it may have payed off because I got inspiration to make this a two-shot.

 **Summary:** Josie Blakely has no idea why she calls her dad's best friend Uncle Camster. She works to get to the bottom of it, and after she does, things start spreading out a little farther than they had in the first place.

Set 4 years after the first part. Couples featured are Zac & Evie, Chris & Mimmi, Erik & Ondina, David & Sirena. Sorry, but Cam and Carly are both single having broken up at some point after season 2.

For years, Josie Blakely, now five, had called her dad's best friend Uncle Camster rather than Uncle Cam. Even though it'd been years, she had no idea why she and her siblings did so. Cam was his name, not Camster, so why did she and her three older siblings call him Uncle Camster?

She'd been told that before she could fully form words, she'd called him Uncie Camer. Despite how her parents had tried to teach her to call him Uncle Cam, she'd followed the example of her siblings.

Though she was only five, Josie was beginning to wonder exactly why she didn't call Cam Uncle Cam. Even though she was curious about why she did it in the first place, Josie didn't plan to stop calling him Uncle Camster.

Being that she was only five, Josie didn't have homework to do outside of school like Nero, Sarah, and Dylan did. Dylan had taken to doing his homework on the livingroom floor while Nero and Sarah did theirs at the dining room table.

Josie could hardly see over the table as she was a little short for her age, which made going to Dylan much easier. She sat down beside him on the floor. "Dylan," she drew his attention so he looked to her. "Why do we call Uncle Camster Uncle Camster instead of just Uncle Cam?"

"Because we do," he replied.

"I know, but why? Isn't there more of a reason?" the inquisitive five year old asked.

"We just do. I don't remember it very well. Go ask Nero and Sarah," Dylan spoke, turning back to his math homework.

Josie sighed as she stood and headed upstairs to the bedroom she and Sarah shared. She knew it'd be easier to ask Sarah and Nero why they called Cam 'Uncle Camster' later once they had finished with their homework.

In her room, Josie went over to the small crib she had for baby dolls and picked the one that was in it up. She gathered some clothes, bottles, and blankets so she could pretend to care for the baby while she waited. When she was done, she carefully placed the baby back in the crib and put the clothes, bottles, and blankets back where they belonged before making her way back downstairs.

Upon arrival on the main floor, Josie found her three older siblings sitting in the living room watching TV now that they had finished their homework. She considered going to ask them, but went to the kitchen where her parents were getting dinner ready instead.

"What's up, baby girl?" her mum, Evie, asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

For a moment, Josie considered not saying anything to her parents as her dad also turned to her. "Why do me, Nero, Sarah, and Dylan call Cam Uncle Camster?"

Evie smiled. "Your dad and I have still only ever heard parts of the story and not the whole thing. It started one night when Cam was watching the four of you when you were just over a year old."

Zac walked over to Josie and got down to her level to face her. "You guys were all calling him Uncle Cam, or Uncie Cam, when we left; by the next morning, he was Uncle Camster or Uncie Camer. Your siblings know the story the best."

"Maybe they can tell you after dinner," Evie suggested. "But dinner's almost ready, so do you think you can all get the table set?"

Josie nodded and headed to the living room. "Mummy and Daddy say it's time to set the table," Josie spoke.

Nero, Sarah, and Dylan got up somewhat reluctantly, but went to set the table as they'd been told. Nero and Sarah had left their homework on the table, so before the table could be fully set, they needed to bring it to their rooms. They soon had that taken care of and were sitting down to eat.

Dinner that night was seafood as well as fruit salad. Though Zac and the kids had no problem eating seafood raw without it being in the form of sushi, Evie couldn't, so they always had it cooked. When they finished dinner, the kids helped take care of everything as they normally did. Once all the dishes were in the dishwasher, which was much more convenient than washing them by hand, the kids were allowed to go back to the living room to watch TV.

"Sarah, Nero, why do we call Uncle Camster Uncle Camster?" Josie asked, sitting down between her oldest two siblings on the couch.

Nero reached for the remote to mute the TV, knowing neither Sarah nor Dylan was really interested in what was on. "That's actually a funny story," he spoke, turning to Sarah on his left who nodded in agreement.

"He was just Uncle Cam at the start of the night on Mum and Dad's 11th anniversary," Sarah explained. "We'd hung out, went for a swim, eaten pizza, had a snack. Uncle Cam was getting us ready for bed and saying goodnight when he told us to go to 'The Camster' if we needed anything. It was then that Nero and I knew what we had to do," Sarah explained.

"We turned to each other," Nero continued, "knowing we had exactly the same thought. We called him Uncle Camster and it's stuck, at least for us."

"So that's why he's Uncle Camster?" Josie asked. Her older siblings nodded in confirmation. "But why don't any of our cousins call him Uncle Camster too?"

Nero shrugged. "Beats me. But they weren't there when he called himself 'The Camster.' Maybe if they had been, they would."

"I'm not sure we could convince Annalise to call him that, but maybe we can convince Caden and Kai to," Dylan spoke. "Kai's about your age and might agree to it," he spoke to Josie. "Caden might be a little more difficult like Annalise."

Nero and Sarah nodded in agreement. "The young ones are still impressionable," Sarah spoke maniacally, slowly bringing her fingers together in a sort of wave.

"Next time we see them, we'll see what we can do," Nero said, an evil smile mirroring his twins on his face.

CHCHCH

The following night, the Blakely kids were presented with the opportunity they needed. Their parents had invited their Aunt Mimmi, Uncle Chris, and cousins Annalise, Caden, and Kai over for dinner.

Since it was Friday, Chris, Mimmi, and their kids would be staying over fairly late. Before dinner, the cousins ran around the backyard playing tag and several other games. Nero and Sarah forgot about their master plan to get their cousins to call Cam 'Uncle Camster' at first, but the plan came back to them during dinner.

The two sat next to each other while they ate and talked in hushed voices as they worked out the best way to carry out their plan.

After dinner, the seven kids went to run around the backyard again while their parents went inside. This was when Nero and Sarah started the first phase of their plan. They called their siblings and cousins together.

"Okay," Sarah started. "So you know how the four of us call Cam Uncle Camster?"

"Yeah," Annalise answered. "I've always wondered why you do that."

"You want to hear the story of why we do then?" Nero asked.

"Yeah," Annalise answered, her younger brothers nodding in agreement.

"Okay." Nero and Sarah took turns telling Annalise, Caden, and Kai the story of why they called Cam 'Uncle Camster.'

"So because he called himself 'The Camster,'" Annalise added air quotes, "while he was watching you, you call him Uncle Camster?" she asked, hoping for clarification and to make sure she'd followed everything correctly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How much does it annoy him when you call him Uncle Camster?" Caden, who was nine, asked, a smile gracing his face.

"Usually depends on the day and how much we call him it," Dylan answered.

"I bet he'd be pretty annoyed if we all called him Uncle Camster," Annalise smiled deviously. "Caden, Kai, what do you think?"

The brothers shared a smirk and gave nods. Their newly formed plan would be carried out as soon as everyone got together, which would likely be soon.

CHCHCH

"What do you think our kids are up to out there?" Evie asked Zac, Chris, and Mimmi as she looked out the kitchen window to the kids.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Chris spoke, taking a look outside. They watched for a few more seconds as their kids ended their huddle and went to go play. Caden grabbed the soccer ball [football] and started kicking it around. After only a couple minutes, a game started with Annalise, Caden, and Kai against Nero, Dylan, and Josie while Sarah acted as the score keeper.

The adults only waited a minute or so after the game started to head back outside for the evening.

By the time Chris and Mimmi were trying to get their kids ready to head home, it was dark. The kids were reluctant to leave and after a little begging, they were able to convince their parents, aunt, and uncle to allow them to stay for the night.

The Blakelys had a large tent that they were able to set up in the backyard. While Annalise, Caden, and Kai helped set up the tent, Chris and Mimmi returned home briefly to get overnight bags for their kids. There were enough sleeping bags and pillows at Zac and Evie's so Chris and Mimmi needed to only get clothes and toothbrushes. When they returned, the sleeping bags and pillows had all been laid out in the tent.

"You three better behave for your aunt and uncle," Mimmi warned before she and Chris headed home for the night.

"Yes mum," they all answered.

Chris and Mimmi gave each of their kids a hug before bidding them goodnight and heading home. Zac and Evie helped make sure the kids were all settled in before heading to bed themselves.

Once his parents had gone inside and he was sure they were gone, Nero sat up. "Next weekend everyone's getting together," he started. "Maybe then we can convince Sierra, Brad, Gavin, Tyler, and Grace to call Cam Uncle Camster too."

Everyone voiced their agreement that they should do that, and they went to sleep soon after that.

CHCHCH

Ever since any of the kids could remember, their parents and all their friends had gotten together for a barbeque at least one weekend a month if not more. Their parents saw each other all the time being as close as they were, and the kids all went to the same school, Suncoast, but it was fun to get together on the weekend as well. Luckily enough for the cousins, the next barbeque a week away was going to be at Cam's house.

The next morning, the seven woke fairly early and finished plotting for the following weekend. When they had finished with their plotting, they moved their sleeping bags to the side and got some toys to play with in the tent for a while.

Zac and Evie found them all playing together about an hour later and got them heading inside to have breakfast. The rest of that day and the following week were uneventful.

CHCHCH

Saturday finally rolled around. It was early afternoon when everyone started getting to Cam's house. He'd set up his collection of yard games in the backyard and everyone else who had some brought theirs as well. Everyone also made sure to bring their lawn chairs along with a dish to pass.

While their parents talked, the kids chased each other around the yard or played the games that were set up.

"Grace lost her first tooth this morning," Ondina spoke. "The one she's been messing with for weeks." Ondina looked over to her daughter running around with Caden and Josie.

"And Tyler seems to think that if he puts it under his pillow without us or Grace noticing, he'll get the money from the toothfairy," Erik added.

"Takes after his dad then, does he?" Zac joked, recalling the incident with the trident stone years ago. They'd all reconciled when Erik had returned several years later after they'd finished university. Since then, he'd proven himself countless times, showing that he really was there to protect mermaids. Over the years since Erik had proven himself, the fact that he hadn't listened to advice when they were teenagers had become a running joke.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Erik replied sarcastically.

"I still love you; no matter how stupid you are sometimes," Ondina said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Erik's cheek.

"I try not to be so stupid now anymore," Erik spoke, trying to defend himself.

"Mmhm," Ondina placed a hand on Erik's arm before walking away to get a drink.

Mimmi followed her best friend over to where the drinks were to get one for herself. "So," Mimmi started. "Now that Grace is five, are you thinking about having any more kids?" Mimmi asked, giving Ondina a light and playful bump. Erik and Ondina were the only couple with two kids, David and Sirena had three like Chris and Mimmi, and Zac and Evie had four.

"No, I don't think so," Ondina shook her head. "Tyler and Grace are more than enough trouble on their own. They take after us way too much. And you know what I was like as a hatchling."

Mimmi laughed. "You're right, it's probably safer this way."

"What about you. Is there a fourth in your future?" Ondina nudged Mimmi.

"I don't know. I think three's enough."

"Oh c'mon, Zac and Evie have four."

"I could say the same thing to you," Mimmi said, giving Ondina a pointed look.

"All right, point taken."

The two shared another laugh before going back over to join the other adults once again. They watched the kids who were all having the time of their lives chasing each other around. Knowing the kids, or at least the oldest of the group, were responsible, the adults called out to let their kids know they were going inside to sit in there for a while.

Once the adults were inside, Nero, Sarah, and Annalise shared a look. They called all of the kids, twelve total, together to talk.

"What's up?" Sierra, David and Sirena's oldest who was twelve, asked when all the kids were together.

"For years, the four of us have called Cam Uncle Camster," Nero began, motioning to himself and his siblings.

"Last weekend, we convinced Annalise, Caden, and Kai to call him that as well," Sarah continued.

"And it'd really start to annoy him if we _all_ called him that," Annalise finished.

"I'm in," Tyler agreed instantly. Being that Tyler was Ondina and Erik's oldest, he had taken a lot from them, including their ability to get into trouble. Even though he was only eleven, he was good at getting into trouble when he wanted to. "What do you say, Grace," he turned to his younger sister. "Want to call Uncle Cam Uncle Camster?"

With Ondina and Erik as her parents, it wasn't hard to convince Grace to calling Cam Uncle Camster. She was more than happy to join in.

"What do you say, Sierra, Brad?" Annalise asked Sirena and David's oldest and middle.

"I don't know," Sierra trailed off.

"I'm game," Bradley, the nine year old, agreed. "And if we just tell Gavin what we're doing and he'll repeat it like a parrot," Brad explained, referring to his three year old brother. "Uncle Camster," he said, turning to Gavin and speaking into his little brother's ear.

"Un'le Cams'er."

"Close enough," Brad acknowledged. "Come on Sierra, let's do it."

Though Brad was more like his Uncle Joe than he was like either of his parents, Sierra was a mini-Sirena. She was sweet, caring, and a bit naive as well as being a goody two-shoes, but a small smile slowly played at her lips. "All right, this might be fun," she admitted.

""Sweet," Nero spoke. "So everyone call Cam Uncle Camster and we'll see what happens." He put his hand to the middle and everyone except Gavin joined in.

"BREAK!" he group exclaimed together before dispersing and going back to the games they had been playing before.

The adults came out of the house a little while later after Gavin had come in with Sierra, crying because Brad had hurt him. "Typical big brother," David commented, picking up his youngest son to comfort him while they headed to the backyard.

"Sierra, can you go get Brad," Sirena spoke to her daughter. Sierra nodded. She went to where Brad was and sent him towards their parents. He was made to sit out of the fun the other kids were having for ten minutes as a result of hitting his brother.

Gavin cuddled into his father's shoulder while the tears in his eyes subsided. He left to go play with the others only after getting a kiss on his arm, where Brad had hit him, from both of his parents.

A few minutes after all the adults had returned to the backyard, Sarah came up to Cam. "Uncle Camster, Sierra, Gavin, Josie, and I want to go swimming. Can you come over to the pool by us?"

"Yeah, sure," Cam agreed. It was fairly often that Cam would end up on lifeguard duty when everyone else was over at somebody's house since he had a job as a trained lifeguard. This time, the responsibility fell even more on him since everyone was at his house. Cam stood and followed Sarah, Josie, Sierra, and Gavin over to the pool.

Sarah and Sierra dove into the pool right away. They surfaced once their tails had formed to help their younger siblings in. Josie had mostly mastered diving into the water, but was still a bit unsure of herself. Gavin, being three, was still too little to try and dive in.

Cam set his phone down on the table beside the pool and slipped the sandals he wore off. Of course, it was unlikely that he'd actually need to do anything since all four kids had inherited the mer-gene, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Un'le Cams'er. Help me out please," Gavin spoke from the side of the pool about ten minutes later when he'd had enough.

Cam furrowed his brow as he went to help Gavin out of the water. Had Gavin just tried to call him Uncle Camster? He shook it off; it was probably nothing. Once Gavin was out of the water, Sierra gave him a steam dry so he could go play again. Cam sat down in a nearby chair to watch Sarah, Josie, and Sierra.

It wasn't much later that the girls decided they were done swimming for the time being. They each pulled themselves out and dried off their own tail before going to join the other kids again.

CHCHCH

"Hey Uncle Camster, do you want to play catch with me?"

Cam turned at the sound of one of the boys calling him Uncle Camster. He'd expect it to be from Nero or Dylan, but it was Tyler. Maybe Cam had heard him wrong. "Yeah," Cam jogged over to Tyler who had a mit in one hand and a baseball in the other. Cam picked up his own baseball glove so they could play catch.

They played with just the two of them for a little while until Bradley, now out of his time-out, and Dylan wanted to join in.

"Uncle Camster, Uncle Camster!" Brad called in attempt to have Cam throw the ball to him.

Cam took a second to react, surprised that Brad had called him Uncle Camster. Maybe he was just hearing things, he thought as he tossed the ball to Brad.

A minute later, Cam got the ball back again. "Uncle Camster!" Dylan called. Cam tossed the ball over to Dylan, not even phased by Dylan calling him Uncle Camster; that had been going on for years.

Caden soon joined in as well and Cam went back over by the rest of the adults. They had all set up their lawn chairs and were talking so Cam pulled up his own chair by them.

"Uncle Camster!" Kai exclaimed, running up to the adults just a few minutes later.

Cam turned in surprise as, once again, a kid he didn't expect to call him Uncle Camster called him Uncle Camster. "Uh, what is it, Kai?"

"Come with me?" Kai held out his hand to Cam.

"Are you sure it has to be me? Why not your parents?" Cam motioned towards Chris and Mimmi.

"Has to be you." Kai pulled Cam out of his chair and over to the rest of the kids who had gathered together.

As he and Kai walked down the yard together, Cam eyed the other kids suspiciously, especially the oldest of them. They had to be up to something. "All right. What's this about?" Cam asked as Kai let go of his hand and moved to join the others.

"Uncle Camster! Uncle Camster!" they all suddenly chanted together.

Cam turned back to look back at the other adults and could see them all laughing. "All right, all right, that's enough."

"No it's not!" Tyler exclaimed before continuing the chant with the others.

Cam sighed. "Enough, enough," he spoke a couple times until silence fell over the kids. "Who's idea was this?" he asked, looking through the group. His gaze lingered on Sarah, Nero, Dylan, and Josie.

"It wasn't just us who came up with the idea to call you Uncle Camster," Nero spoke. "Though Sarah and I did tell Annalise, Caden, and Kai last weekend," he trailed off.

"So you three are the masterminds behind this?" Cam asked, looking to Nero, Sarah, and Annalise.

Sarah nodded.

"Don't you like your nickname?" Annalise asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, not really."

"Then how come you call yourself 'The Camster'?" Tyler asked, adding air quotes.

"Because I liked it before and back when I was younger."

"But you were still calling yourself The Camster five years ago," Sierra pointed out.

Cam breathed in a long, slow breath of frustration. "How about we forget about all this and you all call me Uncle Cam?"

The kids, mostly the oldest five, looked at each other for a minute before turning back to Cam. "Probably not going to happen, Uncle Camster," Nero spoke.

Cam sighed; he was fighting a losing battle. He turned and went back to his seat, feeling defeated.

"So they're all calling you Uncle Camster now?" Evie asked cheekily.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Who knew Zac and Evie's kids could convince the rest of our kids to call you Uncle Camster," Ondina commented, a sly smirk on her face.

"It wasn't just them. Annalise, Caden, and Kai were in on it too," Cam explained. "They said they planned it last weekend."

"Well, they did all sleep over," Evie said. "They must have worked it out then."

"Wish I'd never started calling myself 'The Camster'."

"Well, you did, so these are your consequences," Zac spoke, trying to suppress a smug look of his own.

Cam sighed, looking back over to the kids. He'd been calling himself The Camster as far back as he could remember. Maybe they were right in calling him Uncle Camster since that was the nickname he'd given himself forever ago.

It was only a little while later that he got the food going on the grill. While he went to ask the kids if they'd want a burger or a hotdog, they all made sure to call him Uncle Camster when they gave him their reply. Maybe, some day into the future, he'd get used to it.

The End. . . or is it?

 **A/N:** I, myself, don't actually know if this is the end or not. I thought after the first part about a year ago, that would be the end which is why it's been marked as complete since then and will still be marked as complete after this.

One thing that I really hope I managed to do with this is keep everyone in character as well as making them sound older like they would in about 20 or so years.

In case there was any confusion within the one-shot on which kid went with which couple or how old they were, here's the list: Zac and Evie: Nero & Sarah-14, Dylan-10, Josie-5; Chris and Mimmi: Annalise-13, Caden-9, Kai-4; Sirena and David: Sierra-12, Bradley (Brad)-9, Gavin-3; Erik and Ondina: Tyler-11, Grace-5.

As far as the names I chose to give each couple's kids, I picked names that I felt like fit them. Erik and Ondina naming their daughter Grace is sort of a nod to Dance Academy since Isabel Durant's character was named Grace, but I also felt that the name really fit for Ondina to name her daughter it.

Anyway, I hope you liked this, and as with all of my things, I'd love to hear what you thought and how I can improve, or if you have any questions that were left unanswered I'd be happy to answer them for you. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
